


daichi goes to seido

by stargazerinlilac



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Baseball Idiots, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miyuki Kazuya is Whipped, Mutual Pining, Sawamura Cousins!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerinlilac/pseuds/stargazerinlilac
Summary: when daichi gets a call from his family to pay a visit to his cousin eijun in tokyo, he gets more than he bargained for.featuring protective daichi, absolute legend sugawara koushi, thirsty miyuki, and ray of sunshine eijun
Relationships: Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Daichi & Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 269





	daichi goes to seido

**Author's Note:**

> hello i made a daiya haikyuu crossover because i said so
> 
> please enjoy some miyusawa and daisuga!
> 
> interact with me on instagram i’m @stargazerinlilac :)

“Hey, Daichi!” Coach Ukai’s yell interrupts the drill he was going through with Hinata and Tsukkishima. “Someone from Nagano is calling the school for you! Sawamura family, are they relatives?”

Daichi tosses the volleyball to Hinata, giving him a quick smile before walking over to talk to Coach Ukai. “Yeah, my aunt and uncle live there. Is there some emergency?”

His aunt and uncle are getting on in years but surely they’re not that old. Still, Daich feels a bit of anxiety at the thought of a family emergency.

Coach Ukai shakes his head, handing the phone to Daichi. “Nah, something about your cousin in Tokyo. Just talk to them.”

He takes the phone, quickly putting it to his ear. The voice of his aunt floods his hearing. “Daichi? Daichi-” Her voice becomes muffled for a moment, before the voice of his uncle and Grandpa Eitoku join. “Ah, Daichi! We wanted to ask a favor-“

Grandpa Eitoku interrupts, “-Ask the kid how’s doing before asking for a favor-“ Daichi laughs softly, listening to the faint scuffle as the phone gets passed over. “How are you, Daichi?”

He chuckles, a fond smile overtaking him. “I’m fine, Grandpa. I’m still Karasuno’s captain, we’ll be heading into our break next week soon.”

“Hm, I’m glad. You work hard, a break will be good for you-“ He gets interrupted once more by the phone being taken, his aunt speaking once more. “Daichi, I’m very happy to hear you are well. But we have an important favor to ask of you.”

Daichi stands up straighter, prepared for anything his family asks of him. “Yes?”

“Can you go to Tokyo, to Seido and visit Eijun there? Due to some issues, we can’t make our visit there and I really hate the idea of Eijun feeling alone during this time. We can pay for your ticket, maybe even a second one if you want to bring Sugawara with you.”

Oh, he didn’t expect that. He laughs softly, relief flooding his veins. “Ah, that’s no problem! I’d love to see Eijun again. Do you want me to go this week, during the break?”

“Yes, please.” She pauses, letting out a small gasp. “And send some photos, too! I want to see you two together, just like the old days.”

Daichi smiles, even though they can’t see, and he presses the phone a bit closer to his ear. “Of course. I’ll try and book the tickets when I get home, okay?”

“Thank you so much, Daichi, I’m really looking forward to seeing those photos! We’ll have to catch up soon.” All three of his relatives crowd in against the speaker, “Goodbye!”

They hang up, just as Daichi starts to say his goodbyes. He keeps laughing, his relatives always a bit goofy and keeping him on his toes. 

He turns around to see his team practicing, “Hey Suga, do you want to go to Tokyo with me?”

_________

The countryside rolls past them, the train jostling his companion as they sit in their seats. Daichi gently nudges Koushi, who looks up at him with sleepy brown eyes. 

“If you want to sleep, you can.” Daichi says, winding his arm around Koushi. He relaxes against Daichi’s shoulder, closing his eyes. 

“Mm, thanks Daichi.”

He presses a quick kiss to the top of his head, unable to hide his smile. “Of course.”

Outside the window; the country passes them by, a mesh of greens and yellows and greys, leading them to Tokyo and to Seido. 

By his side, Koushi’s breathing evens out and he’s pliant against him. Daichi smiles. 

He’s really lucky, huh?

—————

Seido High School is a bustling place once they arrive, students walking all around them, eager to finish their work for the day. One particularly eager first year bumps into Daichi, colliding head on into his chest. 

“Woah there, you alright?” Daichi asks, adjusting his jacket. 

The kid nods, looking up at him. “I’m sorry! I’m really, really sorry!” And with his frenzied apologizes, he quickly flees the scene just as Daichi opens his mouth to reassure him. 

Beside him, Koushi snickers. “Poor kid was so scared of you. He doesn’t know what a big softie you really are.”

“Hey now, you can’t go and expose me like that, Koushi. As your captain, I deserve some respect.”

Koushi laughs even harder, that cute grin scrunching up his eyes. “As your vice-captain and adorable boyfriend, it is my job to call you out. Sorry, them’s the rules.” He says, putting on a goofy accent at the end.

Fondness tugs at Daichi’s heart, the same butterflies that always appear around Koushi once again flying in his stomach. Fuck, he’s so whipped. 

He takes Koushi’s hand in his, briefly admiring the contrast between his tan skin and Koushi’s pale complexion. They walk at an easy pace, enjoying their stroll through the sun-lit campus. 

Koushi grumbles. “Where the fuck is the baseball field?” 

They look around the complex, searching for an entrance for the field where Eijun would presumably be. An older woman lingers by the dorms, holding a clipboard and appearing irritated. 

Daichi presumes she’s an administrator or something, and tugs Koushi over with him to ask where they could find the baseball team.

He smiles politely, extending a hand to the lady, “Hello, I’m Sawamura Daichi. Do you know where I can find Sawamura Eijun?” He directly asks, eager to see his cousin after so long.

The lady shakes his hand gracefully, “Takashima Rei. Sawamura should be doing his stretches right now, in the field over there.” She says, gesturing to the field entrance to the left of them. 

Daichi turns, mentally face-palming at the fact that they managed to miss such an obvious sight.

He smiles gratefully, Koushi coming to his side and thanking Takashima profusely. “Must be the heat or something!” He says, his charming smile leading Takashima to nod gently. 

“Yes, well, I imagine Sawamura would be very excited to see his cousin now. He’s been talking about it all week. I believe all of Seido’s team has been expecting you, actually…” She pauses, lost in contemplation for a moment. “Well, I better be going now. Enjoy your stay in Tokyo.” She walks off with a small wave, heels clicking against the pavement. 

Daichi chuckles nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Damn, all of Seido’s team, huh? That doesn’t surprise me too much, Eijun has always been the talkative type.”

Koushi smirks at him in that playful way of his and nudges his shoulder, “C’mon, let’s go show these Tokyo kids the best Captain and Vice Captain duo Miyagi has.” He takes his hand once more and they walk towards the entrance.

It doesn’t seem too crowded, just the first string likely, doing their various warmups. Two of them are running the field, a tall boy and a rather short and pink-haired boy. Daichi looks away from them, trying to spot Eijun so he can surprise him.

  
He scans the field, landing on a group of people gathered by the dugout. He sees another boy with pink hair standing in a graceful pose (are he and the other kid brothers?), a tall and built boy with brown hair and glasses with, presumably his friend, a boy with green hair who seems to be very engaged in conversation with the pink-haired boy and currently leaning onto the brown-haired one.   
  
And then, in the center of these boys is one who is bending over so much he’s touching his toes and yup, that hair and the hint of a sunshine smile means no mistake. That’s Eijun!

He takes a closer look at the scene, trying to decide when a good time to go up and talk to him would be. But there’s one element that catches his eye and makes him hesitate. 

That brown-haired boy with glasses, he’s staring intently at Eijun. More precisely, intently at his backside. He even has the audacity to lick at his lips a bit, biting on the bottom one lightly.

Daichi sees red.

His little, baby, sunshine, cousin is going to school with a pervert right there?

He turns to Koushi who, judging by the pleasant smile on his face, has not seen the entire situation. Daichi elbows him gently. “Hey,” He whispers, “Do you see that? Do you see how that kid with the glasses keeps checking Eijun out while he stretches?”

Koushi shoots him a quick, surprised glance before looking back at the baseball players in front of them. His eyes widen. “Oh, yeah! Oh, wow, he’s really into Eijun, then. Hm.”

To Daichi’s surprise, however, Koushi doesn’t seem angry or upset, merely surprised.

“I can’t believe that he goes to school with such a pervert! He probably doesn’t even know, we need to help him, Koushi.” Daichi says, clenching a fist. Having no siblings, Eijun is like his little brother, and if Daichi needs to beat up some Tokyo, glasses-wearing, pervert then so be it. He will do what he must. 

Koushi giggles at seeing Daichi so worked up. “I’m sure it's fine, it's not like you didn’t check me out when I did stretches.” He shoots a pointed glance at Daichi, cocking an eyebrow. 

Daichi looks away. “Completely different circumstances,” he says with finality, his _captain_ voice, “I just want to make sure that this guy isn’t some creep about to do something to Eijun. Because nothing like that is going to happen to him, not while I can do something about it.”

A hand gently touches his shoulder, supportive and calming. “I know, if it's anything like that then I’ll be right there with you. You know I’d raise hell.”

Daichi nods, knowing fully well the extent of Koushi’s protective rage. “Yeah, I know.” He gives him a quick smile, meeting his eyes. “Thanks, Koushi.”

Koushi winks at him, brown eyes glowing in the sunlight. “Anytime, Dai, anytime. Now let’s go greet your cousin.” He cocks his head to the side, gesturing towards Eijun. 

“Hey! Eijun-chan!” Daichi shouts, stepping onto the field properly. Koushi gives a cute wave from where he stands by Daichi. 

Eijun pauses mid stretch, perking up at the call of his name. Upon spotting them, he breaks into a bright grin, jumping up into the air with a gleeful shout.

“Dai-san! Koushi-san! You came!” Eijun shouts, interrupting everybody from their current activities. He breaks into a sprint, running towards Daichi’s outstretched arms at an alarming pace. “Yay!”

He leaps into Daichi’s arms, going in for a hug that results in them both on the ground. He lets out a heavy oomph, his lungs collapsing for a moment under the sudden surprise of Eijun’s full body weight. “Eijun-chan,” He says with a smile, happy to see his cousin. “How you been?”

Eijun beams, punching the air with a happy noise. “I’ve been great! My pitching is better than ever! I’ll be the ace in no time! Even Miyuki Kazuya says that I’m the best pitcher he’s ever had!” He says, enthusiasm and joy seeping out of every inch of him. 

“Hey now, I don't exactly remember saying that. You’ve got a while to go, Bakamura.” 

Daichi looks away from Eijun’s beaming face just as it turns pouty and he whines, instead looking at the new face in front of him. Brown hair, a sleazy smirk, and glasses -

Wait, that’s the pervert!

Carefully extracting himself from Eijun’s eager embrace and letting him tackle Koushi, he turns his attention to the boy in front of him. “Who are you?” Daichi asks, using his best glare and squaring his shoulders. 

Miyuki snickers, the sound irritating and immediately getting on Daichi’s nerves. What’s with this brat? “I’m Miyuki Kazuya, the main catcher of Seido.” Looking Daichi up and down he asks, in a mocking tone, “Who are you?” 

“I’m Sawamura Daichi, captain of the Karasuno Volleyball Team, and Eijun’s older cousin.” He narrows his eyes at Miyuki. “You should respect your upperclassmen.”

“Oh, oh, Miyuki Kazuya - Come meet Sugawara Koushi-san! He’s Dai-san’s boyfriend!”

Miyuki smirks one last time at Daichi before going over to greet Koushi.

Eijun grins, bounding over to Daichi. He’s like a puppy. “So, what do you think of Seido? Isn’t it great?” His grin turns smug and he puffs his chest out. “I got scouted here just because of my incredible pitching.

“More like strange pitching.” Miyuki mutters, earning a whine from Eijun, who quickly starts bickering with Miyuki about how ‘strange pitching is an advantage, you know!’

He locks eyes with Koushi, who seems utterly amused by the whole affair. Koushi clears his throat, gently breaking up the bickering. “You know, we’d hate to interrupt your practice like this. How about Daichi and I check into our hotel and we can meet up for dinner around 7 or so? We can text and decide the details, Eijun-chan.” He nods towards Miyuki, “He can come too, since you seem so close.”

Daichi bristles at the thought of spending an entire dinner with that Tokyo brat, but Koushi gives him a quick look that he knows means, _‘Trust me_.’

Eijun laughs loudly and joyously, going for a fist bump with Koushi. “Sounds awesome, Koushi-san!” He goes in for another hug, and Daichi takes notice of the glare he sends Miyuki’s way, a full-on ‘mama bear protecting her cubs’ glare. Even Daichi feels the threat, though it's not directed towards him.

Soon enough they need to leave, waving to Eijun as he skips back to practice even more hyper and talking his teammates' ears off about his super cool cousin.

_________

“Babe, do you want my help?” Koushi asks, looking over at Daichi. He sighs, seeing Daichi fumbling angrily at his shirt buttons. 

He looks up at Koushi, his brows furrowed together in frustration. “Please.” 

Normally he’s way more put together, but the sudden protectiveness over his cousin and honestly the fear of someone taking advantage of him is overriding his usual logical thinking. 

Koushi steps into his space, and he lets his hands fall to gently touch his hips. He starts adjusting the shirt and buttoning it up. He runs his hands over Daichi’s chest reverently, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Daichi smiles as they part. “Love you, Koushi.”

He smiles back, his arms crossing behind Daichi’s head. “Love you, too.” They kiss for a few minutes more, enjoying their time together. Daichi slips his hand under his shirt, running his hands over his ticklish sides and making him giggle lightly. There’s a light smack to his ass and his voice in his ear, “Come on Dai, we should get going.”

  
He takes Koushi’s hand, pressing a quick kiss to it, before grabbing the hotel key and his phone and slipping out into the corridor. The door shuts with a definitive click, and Daichi sighs as he thinks of the evening in store for him. 

—————

It starts off alright, they arrive at the nearby restaurant with only a minor delay. Daichi brushes his hands down his shirt to straighten it out, wanting to show that Miyuki kid who’s really in charge here. 

Koushi laughs lightly at him, amused at how differently he’s acting around him. “Lighten up, Dai, it's a dinner not a funeral.”

“Could be his funeral if my guess is right.”

Koushi takes his hand. “I’m right there with you, but we have to give him the benefit of the doubt. Innocent until proven guilty, right?”

He meets Koushi’s eyes, giving him a conceding nod. “Fine, but he’s still a Tokyo brat. He should have more respect.”

Next to him, Koushi covers his mouth with his hand as he laughs, eyes closed, “Dai- You sounded just like Coach Ukai, I’m-”

Feeling a bit red in the face, Daichi laughs too. Maybe he is getting too worked up with this. He just cares about his baby cousin, damn it.

They walk through the door, the quiet and low key restaurant and Koushi by his side putting Daichi more at ease. The hostess greets them with a small bow and upon hearing their names looks up in surprise and smiles as she leads them over to a table where sure enough, Miyuki and Eijun are sitting. 

Daichi quickly watches how Miyuki is behaving now, and notes happily that he’s not sitting too close to Eijun, and seems to be respectful of his personal space. That better not be just because Daichi is here, and normally he’s less respectful. He might have to throttle that brat. 

Upon spotting them, Eijun sits up enthusiastically in his seat, arms flying out in excitement to greet them. He laughs, seeing how Eijun goes up to hug Koushi before Daichi, clearly having a favorite. Daichi can’t bring himself to be mad or jealous, he’s just as whipped for Koushi.

He takes the seat right in front of Miyuki, squaring his shoulders and acknowledging him with a quick nod. Miyuki nods back, before turning his attention back to Eijun, who seems to be pestering him about catching for him tomorrow. 

Picking up the menu, he gets Eijun’s attention. “So, have you made any friends?”

Eijun nods enthusiastically, eyes shining in excitement. “Yes! My best friend is Harucchi, but I like to think that I’m friends with pretty much the whole team!” He smiles contendly, before frowning. “Except my rival Furuya! I will best him and become the Ace!” His fist punches the air, brushing Miyuki on the way there and knocking his glasses askew.

“Hey, Bakamura, be careful -” Miyuki starts, but ends up interrupted by Eijun’s apology. 

He bows deeply, for honestly no reason, and Daichi laughs; Eijun’s strange tendency to flip between super respectful and formal and then bratty is always humorous to him.

Watching the pair carefully, he sees how Eijun adjusts his glasses for him, beaming the whole time and seemingly not noticing his sudden proximity to Miyuki. His hands delicately fix the positioning of his glasses, and Miyuki just sits back and lets him, only smiling fondly at him.

If he didn't know Miyuki to be a pervert , he’d say that he’s in love. It's the only possible reasoning for how gentle he seems with Eijun, seemingly lost in his eyes. 

Koushi makes a gentle suggestion of, “Hey, we should probably order soon, I would hate to make you two late for your curfews.” And the spell is broken, Eijun flushing bright red and quickly retreating his hand from Miyuki’s face and sitting back in his chair, scooting a bit farther than him. Miyuki gives a small nod in acknowledgement, his usual sleazy and cocky expression coming back to his face.

The two look at their menus, a bit of awkwardness between them now. Daichi squints his eyes. What the hell is going on here?

He glances over to Koushi, who seems to have come to a similar conclusion, his gaze flickering back-and-forth between the two with a fond smile on his face. Koushi meets his look, giving Daichi a quick wink. 

“Eijun-chan, why don't we go look at the display rack? We might see something nice there.”

Koushi asks, his hand meeting Daichi’s thigh under the table. He taps him twice, and Daichi looks down and sees him pointing at Miyuki; Alright, so Koushi wants him to have a heart-to-heart with the brat? Fine.

Eijun smiles at Koushi, getting up out of his seat eagerly. Daichi looks at his only remaining table partner. He squares his shoulders, preparing for the conversation that awaits them.

“Let me guess, you’re pissed about something I’ve done.” Miyuki says, surprising him. “Join the club.” He seems mad, but not at Daichi. 

Maybe he’s a bit wrong about the kid. “Not necessarily. I have a question for you, though.”

Miyuki cocks an eyebrow. “Go ahead.”

“Do you like Eijun?” He asks, not bothering to beat around the bush. He’s on a time limit, after all, and he's always been a man that prefers direct communication.

He watches Miyuki’s reaction very carefully; noting how his eyes widen in surprise at first, before (defensively?) rolling them and snickering. “He’s my kouhai. I catch for him pretty much everyday, and he’s in my dorm room practically every other night. If I didn’t like him, I wouldn’t be here at dinner with his cousin, would I?”

“You know what I mean, Miyuki.” Daichi says, using his captain voice. “Cut the bullshit.”

Miyuki sighs, adjusting his glasses. “Alright fine, I do. I like him, much more than I should.”

He scowls, “Happy?”

Now that he’s gotten an actual confession from the kid and can see first-hand how he’s handling it, Daichi feels the need to be more fatherly toward him. Sue him, he likes helping his kouhai.

“Do you plan to do something about it? Because Eijun’s feelings are pretty obvious, from what I’ve seen.” He laughs softly, recalling his phone calls with him. “I swear, he talks about you so much I’m surprised you aren’t dating already.”

Miyuki meets his gaze, looking so young and yet so burdened with stress and responsibility. 

“I can’t. As the main catcher and possibly the captain next year, I can’t show a preference for a pitcher.” He sighs. “Besides, he may talk about me but he talks about a lot of people! And he’s like that, he was like that with Chris, and how can I know if what he has is just a puppy crush and I have more intense feelings?”

Daichi nods. “You don't want to end up scaring him with a more deep relationship. I get it, that’s how I felt with Koushi at first.” He meets Miyuki’s gaze, “But you won’t know what he wants unless you actually talk to him. What if it works out and you get together?”

He looks off the side, thinking over Daichi’s advice. “Maybe.” 

“Look, I bet right now that Eijun’s asking Koushi for advice on being with someone, perhaps even a senpai that he’s close with but he’s too worried to take the risk.”

Miyuki laughs at that, knowing Eijun’s lack of an ability to keep anything secret. “So I have your blessing, then?” He jokes, that smirk reappearing on his face.

Daichi fixes him with a stern gaze. “You’re not what I would have picked for him, but you’re clearly who he wants. I just want to see my baby cousin happy, and if that means being with you, so be it. But break his heart, and I’ll break you.” He threatens, glaring at him.

The brat salutes him, his smirk turning even more sleazy as Eijun and Koushi return to their seats. Koushi smiles at them. “What did we miss?”

Daichi locks eyes with Miyuki, taking over to answer. “Nothing much. We should pick an appetizer, probably.”

They all turn to look at their menus, except for Miyuki, who takes the opportunity to lean in and whisper something in Eijun’s ear. Daichi hears something along the lines of, _‘Hey, after this can we talk? I have something important to bring up,’_ and smiles.

Maybe he was wrong about Miyuki.

—————

Daichi wakes up to his face pressed in silver hair, morning sunbeams shining directly on his back. He’s accidentally shielding Koushi, who’s comfortably asleep and cuddled against his chest. Not that he minds, no, not at all. But it's their last day and it's not a full day either, and it's getting a little late so he has to have the resolve and strength to shake him awake.

He nudges at his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his forehead to make him wake faster. “C’mon, baby, we should head out soon.” Daichi feels the groan that he lets out, vibrations going through his chest due to their close proximity. 

“Hh, fine.” Koushi says, sounding more alert with each word and movement. He opens his pretty brown eyes, meeting Daichi’s gaze with a small pout. “You're too comfy, I don't want to leave.”

Daichi laughs, leaning in closer to kiss that pout away. “C’mon, don't you want to find out if Eijun won over that Miyuki kid?”

Koushi snorts, wrapping his arms around Daichi. “Of course he did, Miyuki had that whipped look on his face all evening.”

He tightens his grip, and Daichi flips their position so that he can look down at him. “Yeah, he wasn’t the only one though.”

Koushi fixes him with a coy smile, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Oh? Are you implying something about me?”

Daichi leans in closer, their noses brushing. “Maybe,” He says in a whisper, “But I can’t blame you for it. I could hardly look away from you either.”

—————

The sun is brutal when they arrive at Seido once again, a little disheveled and maybe some suspicious bruises around their necks, and they quickly look for the surprisingly difficult to spot entrance to the baseball field. 

This time they find it without help, although they did wave kindly at Ms. Takashima. The field is buzzing with activity, everyone gearing up for summer Koshien. 

Daichi quickly spots Eijun stretching his shoulder in the bullpen, getting ready to pitch to Miyuki. He waves, shouting a friendly, “Eijun-chan!”

Eijun turns around, waving back enthusiastically. “You can watch me pitch! I’m really good at it!”

Him and Koushi give thumbs-up, standing right outside where he is. Miyuki gives them a nod and a smirk before slipping his protective gear back on and getting ready to catch. 

They watch carefully as Eijun readies his stances, lifts his leg up, and goes right into his mitt; just the way that Miyuki asked him. 

He cheers, punching the air. “Yay! Did you see that? You both saw that right?” He turns to Miyuki, seeking praise like a puppy. “Was that good, Miyuki-senpai? Did I do well?”

Miyuki walks toward him, reaching a hand out to ruffle his hair affectionately. “Yes, _puppy_ , it was good.” He smirks. “Now do that 50 more times.”

Eijun beams, focusing on the praise he received. 

Daichi cheers, giving him another thumbs-up as Koushi claps. “Well, that’s a nice way to end our visit! I’m glad we got to see you in action, Eijun-chan.”

Eijun’s grin turns sad, “Oh yeah, you guys are leaving soon..” He walks out of the bullpen, dropping the baseball and going in for a hug with the both of them. Daichi quickly embraces both him and Koushi, smiling. “I’ll be back eventually, and we can still call and text and all that.”

Eijun smiles back, “I know. I’ll miss you both again though, it was nice to see you here.” He blushes a light pink, his voice quieter than before. “And thank you Dai-san, for whatever you told Miyuki-senpai. We’re dating now!”

They separate and Koushi beams, “I knew it! I’m so happy for you both,” he says, “I have a good feeling about the two of you.”

Daichi nods, “I’ll kill him if he breaks your heart, though.” Eijun gasps, but Daichi continues. “But if he doesn’t, then I’m more than happy to see you two together.” Eijun grins, happy for his blessing. 

He sees Koushi out of the corner of his eyes wanting to talk more to Eijun before they part ways, so he turns his attention to Miyuki. 

“So, you’ve maned up and now you’re dating.” He nods. “Good. Treat him well. He may not need it, but protect him. Make sure he’s happy.

Miyuki smirks at him, “Oh yeah, I’ll take care of him. _Real_ good care.”

Daichi squints his eyes at that brat, his first concerns about Miyuki coming back to him. “I swear to god, Miyuki, if you’re a pervert I will fucking castrate you.”

Miyuki has the audacity to wink at him, making his blood pressure rise. “Heh, well, I just like your cousin. I won’t do anything _bad_ to him, unless he wants it.”

He feels his fists clench, turning around to face to Eijun. “Hey, change of plans! Can you get a better boyfriend?”

Eijun tilts his head in confusion. “Why would I get a better one? Miyuki-senpai may have a nasty personality but I like him anyway!”

He turns back to Miyuki, who has a fond grin on his face. “You heard him,” He says, winking once more, “ _Nasty_ personality.”

Koushi, for the third time in his time dating Daichi, stops him from committing murder. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehe miyuki horny
> 
> (come interact with on instagram i’m @stargazerinlilac)


End file.
